


Behind Enemy Lines

by Sadaralo



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Deep Space Nine - Freeform, F/M, Star Trek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadaralo/pseuds/Sadaralo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Sadara Lochlan (OC) is captured by the Dominion.  There she'll endure time behind enemy lines with little hope of escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Enemy Lines

The Vulcan/Human hybrid choked on the suffocating humidity as she was dragged into the dimly lit Ops center of Dominion Headquarters on Cardassia Prime. Two burly Jem’Hadar soldiers tossed her at Weyoun’s feet with as much ease as they would a pebble. So physically strong were they that Captain Sadara Lochlan had barely needed to move under her own power. Indeed, she had derived great satisfaction from making them do all the work. It was the principle of the thing after all. Her lack of cooperation went some way to compensating her for the sheer fury she felt at not being able to prevent the hostile takeover of Betazed, the loss of her Nebula class starship, USS Sutherland, or even just being able to fight these two behemoths off.

Sadara Lochlan, Starfleet officer for over a century and former captain of the aforementioned USS Sutherland, did not suffer failure and vulnerability well. All had not been lost though. Most of her crew had been able to safely evacuate via shuttlecraft before the Sutherland was destroyed, but Captain Lochlan had been last to leave the bridge and had been picked up by an enemy transporter beam before she herself could evacuate the ship. Obviously the Dominion wanted her for some reason; probably for some Surak awful mental probe that her telepathic Vulcan half would no doubt find excruciating.

“The Starfleet captain we captured,” the Jem’Hadar on the left said as he kicked Sadara again for good measure. It was an uncharacteristically vengeful and emotional move from a Jem’Hadar soldier, but the black eyes and bruises swelling their faces suggested that the Jem’Hadar had come up against Sadara’s formidable temper and Vulcan strength. Still, she had not been a match for the scaly warriors.

Sadara pushed her chocolate brown hair back and coughed up emerald hued blood, spitting it at Weyoun’s feet. In the background, she heard snickering from the Cardassian at a station behind the Vorta. Weyoun backed away in disgust and glared balefully at his captive as she grinned smugly from the icy cold deck plates of the command center. She was almost loathed to stand as the cold metal soothed the fiery cuts and gashes marring her ivory skin. Nothing could soothe the rising volcano of fury seething within her though.

“Ah yes!” Weyoun crowed with that fake sincere smile of his. “Captain Lochlan. How wonderful of you to join us.”

Staggering to her feet, Sadara felt a jolt of pain shoot through her right side and she bit back a cry of pain. Normally her Vulcan half stirred within her great resentment, but she wasn’t about to give these creatures the satisfaction of hearing her cry out in pain; and if it took Vulcan mental disciplines to make that happen, then so be it.

Shaking with pain and utterly exhausting fury, Sadara lifted her head to glare hatefully at the violet eyed Vorta. So surprising was the intensity of the emotions emanating from her that Weyoun staggered backwards as if struck by a wave. He thought of Vulcans as stoic creatures, but Sadara appeared anything but. She had an ominous, menacing quality about her that gave the Vorta pause as to his own safety, even with the Jem’Hadar present. The Cardassians must have felt it as well for they’d been reduced to staring at the two in the center of Ops. Weyoun and Sadara were quite literally the center of attention and one could hear a pin drop.

Weyoun pondered the situation from several feet away. So desperately desired was the taunting quip about the loss of her starship that it almost escaped his lips, but the Jem’Hadar soldiers were no longer holding her back and Sadara looked about one provocation away from closing the distance between them in a supernova of blind rage. It unnerved him, especially as the Cardassians could smell fear. Any further displays of weakness and they would gather around him like starving wolves around a wounded animal. Weyoun desperately needed to re-establish his control. Emotional people could be easily manipulated and provoked; and he suspected that the tenuous control Sadara had over her own temper would hold up about as well as a spider web would against a broom. The Jem’Hadar hadn’t let down their guard. Weyoun would have expected no less; duty was, after all, what they had been bred for.

“What a pity that such a fine starship and its crew had to be destroyed,” the smug Vorta, feeling emboldened once again, continued as he approached Sadara. His movements once again serene and leisurely as if he hadn’t just a moment ago been paralyzed with fear and doubt.

Weyoun forced a smile, obviously still uncomfortable and withering slightly under Lochlan’s continued glare. Most of the Vorta’s smiles were mock sincere, but it wasn’t often that he had to grit his teeth and force one. Feeling unsure of himself once again, he retreated from Sadara’s withering stare.

“Well then, wasn’t that pleasant,” he said, feeling like a jackass, but trying not to appear that way. 

“Damar…,” the Vorta called without taking an eye of his captive. “You’ve been reassigned. You’re to keep an eye on our delightful guest at all times; keeping her out of trouble and making certain she doesn’t cause any trouble.”

“Like killing you?” Damar said.

“Yes, exactly.”

“Are you sure I’ll be enough to stop her…?” The truth was Damar despised Weyoun and a large part of him was cheering on Sadara to succeed. The little quips with the hidden meanings were the most subtle way Damar had to communicate that.

Craning his head to look at Damar, Weyoun fixed the Legate with an unimpressed look that Damar met head on. 

Damar bristled. He had worked too hard to earn his position simply to be reduced to guarding some Federation tart. 

“One of my Gils can see to that if all that is needed is a glorified bodyguard!”

Weyoun craned his head to glare at the leader of the Cardassian Union. The bottom line was that Weyoun had the Breen now and that made Legate Damar even more expendable. Weyoun could afford to relegate him to more menial tasks and prop him up as a public relations puppet when needed.

A scowl darkened Damar’s handsome face as he fought for control over his own emotions, but he stomped over to Sadara and grabbed her roughly by the arm and pushed her toward the door that hissed open before them. “Come with me. And don’t bother trying to fight back. You may have intimidated the Vorta, but you don’t intimidate me.”

Weyoun watched them go, his expression one of intense disapproval. Damar’s outspokenness worried Weyoun. Sometimes the outspoken were equally as brazen with their actions. Damar could be a troublemaker. 

“Must he always question orders?” Weyoun wondered aloud.


End file.
